degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Wikian Hunger Games (Story)
Since Catching Fire is the best movie ever, sign up! 12 boys 12 girls, time for the wikian hunger games! I will be writing the story, so sign up! So POV's will be used, just so you know Part 1: Preperation and Beginning Jo's POV: I'm still in shock. I don't know why I am here. My parents, my friends, I'm going to lose it all. Unless I win, but that is unlikely, I mean, I can barely swim. I like my fellow tribute from District 9 though, Damian. He is nice to me and says he will protect me. I suttered and almost fainted on television during the final interview. I am sure my parents were watching. I want them to be proud of me, proud of what I have become. Scottie's POV Luxury. Luxury everywhere, it is so unfair. The capitol gets to live in fabulous luxury, while we sit starving to death in our small minig huts. It isn't fair. I didn't even care that much when I was chosen, I mean I would rather get killed than starve to death.. Cam's POV It isn't even funny. Me and my best friend Delia in the games. I am so happy that I can least be here with her. She is my best friend, and has helped me through so many hard times. We have great laughs, and I am so happy I am here with her. She is excellent with the bow. I am watching her train. She has so many skills with her bow. I feel safe with her. Dani's POV The day has arrived, the day of the Hunger Games. My mentor told me some theories he has. He said the suits are made of a very thin fabric, so that we are probably in a desert. That isn't really that big of a problem, considering that my district is already pretty warm. I am not ready for this, I am scared, and frightened. I just hope I will be ablt to get to the cornucopia in time. Lizzy's POV Time to get into the tubes. My heart is racing. I get into the tubes. My mentor and stylist reassure me that I will be alright. I know I will, I just don't want to die. I am so young. The capsule door closes. I go upwards. My final goodbye, maybe. Possibly. Sun, bright sun. I see the 23 other tributes for the first time. A desert. A desert? There is barely any water anywhere? I start to panic. But it is too late. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your favor! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO! Xav's POV There's the sign. I sprint towards the cornucopia, in hope I can grab some supplies. The warm sand feels good. I duck behind some supplies right before Delia takes the bow. She doesn't see me and she runs off. Other people start to arrive. I take a battle axe and run. I don't want to kill anyone, just run. I hear screams, and shouts, and cries. Heartbreaking. The adrenaline kicks in and I run faster than ever before. I turn around to witness a tribute getting hit by one of Delia's master arrows.. Sus' POV 3, 2, 1 GO! I run away from the cornucopia, away from the weapons. I don't want to have to do with any of that crap. The dunes and desert mountains go on for ages. I stop to catch my breath and continue walking, I am safe for now. Annie's POV Me and Nick run away, but we are getting chased. I don't know what to do. Suddenly I see a speer fly straight past my ear. I panic, and trip. I witness Nick getting stabbed in the back. All of a sudden I feel a huge pain in my back. I see a girl looking at me. The world suddenly becomes black. This is it. Delia's POV After grabbing the bow me and Cam run away from the corn. We run straight for ages. We finally see some trees, and stop there. It is becoming Nighttime. Suddenly music plays. The fallen tributes. We look up into the sky: Fallen Tributes Day 1: Matt (2) Darryl (3) Alaura (6) Syler (7) Nick (8) Annie (8) Chris (11) Only 7 have died. There are still a lot out there. We decide to take turns sleeping. I hope we will survive this. Together. Part 2: Day 2 JUST A PREVIEW OF DAY 2, THE REST COMING SOON Kelly's POV I survived the bloodbath. I even got some string, a water bottle and a dagger out of it. Me and Scottie found eachother by chance. His name is actually Scott, but I like calling him Scottie. We walk a little bit. It is still night, and we are afraid people are following us. We see some trees and walk over to them. All of a sudden a boy and a girl jump out of the bushes. We walk over to them with our weapons drawn. All of a sudden Scottie screams stop. The girl has a bow.. Cam's POV All of a sudden a girl and a boy ccome running towards us. I grab my knife, and Delia grabs her bow and we run to them. Suddenly we all stop. We start discussing. Someone suggests we all team up together. Now we are in a team of 4. Now we are instoppable. Jo's POV Me and Damian run, towards what looks like a mountain. A whole night has passed. We stop to catch ou breath. We are very thirsty. All of a sudden Damian says that he sees a pool of water. I gasp in delight. We run over there careful not to be seen by the other tributes. All of a sudden we hear noises from the Water. 2 tributes (Des and Ash), are at the pool. We grab our weapons ready to attack, when suddenly they see us. In a glimpse of an eye a battle has ensued. I throw my spear at the boy, who gets hit in the shoulder and falls to the ground. Damian takes his axe and stabs him right in the neck. BOOM! '''I am startled by the loud bang, and the girl throws her knife right in to me. Damian wants to help me, but to no avail. I tell him to run. I am able to make one last kick with my feet, making the girl fall to the floor. Then it goes black. '''BOOM! Sus' POV Considering my idiot team member died on me in the first minutes, I am all alone out there. I found a small stream, where I drank a lot. I crafter a spear out of some tree branches I found lying around. I know I will do well, I can feel it. Suddenly I sense a presence behind me. I turn around to see a tribute, Lizzy. She is as scared as I am, I can tell. We decide to help eachother out. I am happy there is someone here for me. Tori's POV I am not in the mood for this. I survived the first night, so what? So now I have a more likely chance of surviving? I was able to grap a cup and a bow from the corn before anyone could kill me. I walk through a sort of forest, hoping not to find anyone. Suddenly I hear footsteps, and I duck behind a tree. It is becoming dark. I take my bow, ready to shoot, and shoot the person right in the heart. As Sarah falls to the ground I hear a loud BOOM!. 'I killed a person. Suddenly I hear more foorsteps, just my luck. I take my bow and shoot again. Suddenly I realize it is a team of 4. I shoot some arrows in random directions, and hope to hit someone. I run for my life, and duck behind another tree. '''BOOM! BOOM! '''I see a boy and a girl emerge. The girl from district 12, and the boy from district 10. Part 3: Day 3, Twists and Turns + Betrayal Jake's POV I have been alone in the woods for a ful day. Listening to the large booms, and fearing for my life. All of a sudden the sound of a trumpet is heard. 'All Tributes! As part of the 78th Hunger Games, as part of the third day and everyday after that, the arena will become smaller every day at noon, so be prepared. Every day the dome will come closer to the cornucopia by half a mile. President Snow salutes you.' I realize I am close to the dome. I start running towards the corn. I hear a buzzing sound and I sprint for my life. Behind me I hear a scream. It is the girl from District 3 (Yazzy). She is electrocuted by the dome. '''BOOM! '''Now I am afraid. Sus' POV Me and Lizzy run for our lives. As time is running out I am desperate. I trip and fall, and Lizzy tries to help me. I tell her to go along without me. I realize what a terrible being I am. I get up and run behind her. 'I am sorry.' I tell her, as I pull out my knife. She screams in fear. I take out my damn knife and kill her. '''BOOM! '''I can't believe I just did that. How am I supposed to live with myself? Rob's POV Me and Dani are basically the only funn district remaining. We have eachothers backs. We were not even close to the dome, so we are okay. I am happy that at least we have a better chance of winning. We run towards some water we see. We are thirsty, and drink until we can drink no more. Having a bit more energy now helps. We take our spears and run towards some forest, because people are usually there. Suddenly we stop dead in our tracks. A boy with a crossbow. Damian's POV I found a team of 2 and a crossbow. Score. I am ready to kill the both when suddenly I hear 2 voices behind me. Two other people (Cam and Kelly). Suddenly I don't know what to do. All of a sudden a battle ensues. I pull out my crossbow and shoot Dani straight in her leg. As she stumbles in pain another trivute (Xav) runs up and finishes her off. '''BOOM! '''Rob comes at me and misses completely, taking out Cam. '''BOOM! '''I take my crossbow and kill Rob. '''BOOM! '''All of a sudden I see Kelly run off, and before I can even think, there is a speer through my chest. Everything goes black. '''BOOM! ' Xav's POV I run. Run for my life. Run from the troubles, run from everything. I can't believe I survived that. A 2v2v1v1 and I basically won. Amazing. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. TELL ME WHT YOU THINK Part 4: Life and Death Ash's POV 4 booms in less than a minute. Things are happening. I don't how many people are reamaining, but this is getting scary. I sit down, and take a rest. The arena will get shrinked again today, and by tommorrow only the corn will still be in the dome. Like a final deathmatch. I don't know if I will win this. Sus' POV I can't live with myself. I killed a girl who trusted in me. She believed in me. She thought I would spare her life. Even if I win this, how am I supposed to live with myself? I can't. What can I do to repay her. I know there are camera's following me everywhere. I decide to look in a random direction and start talking to the people watching. 'This is to the people at home, and to the parent's of Lizzy. I want to say sorry. Lizzy trusted in me, and I know that I can never repay you, but I just want to say sorry.' I suddenly know what to do... Jake's POV You probably haven't heard a lot of me. I haven't been doing that much. I made some spears out of branches and the knife I had. I didn't see anyone, I just heard people dieing right and left. 4 booms in one minute, it's crazy! I know have spears and a knife, so I am on the right track. Time to take a chance and head to the corn. The arena is about to shrink again, so I should be quick. I take my things and run. Xav's POV That was awesome! I killed a ton of people. I feel really good about myself. That's it for now. Tori's POV The top 6 huh? That is still 5 people too many for me. I need to win this, I can't not win. I run towards the corn, time to kill some cowards. I suddeny stop right in my tracks. A few feet away from me. A girl, talking to the camera, cutting off her hair. I don't know what to say. Should I kill her or not? All of a sudden I come to a shocking realisation. She is killing herself. Sus' POV I am hopeless. I can't do anything. I can't live with this guilt. It isn't like I was gonna win anyway. I hope that the family of Lizzy can see how sorry I am. I hope one day they can. As everything goes red, I hear footsteps behind me. It is a girl (Tori) who just stares at me. She doesn't help me. Not that I care. I would rather die. My eyes close, that's enough for one lifetime. '''BOOM! Kelly's POV Another boom. Top 5, I should be proud of myself. Yet I still haven't won. I guess I should be happy, you won't hear me complaining. Suddenly I remember someting and come to a shocking realization. The dome is shrinking again in 25 seconds. I panic and start running somewhere. Where to run? I have nowhere to run. I run straight into the dome. BOOM! Jake's POV What now? Top 4 now? Wow. I never thought I would make it so far. I am at the corn, just waiting for someone to arrive. Ash's POV I heard the dome, so I ran in a straight line, and came to the corn. I hear a noise, a male noise. I walk straight into Jake. He jumps up and sticks his speares right at me, and fails. I take out my knife and ask him why I shouldn't kill him. He says that we can have a great time together. I don't know what he means, but then I see a knife. Before he can do anything, there is a knife in his back. BOOM! THE TOP 3 HAVE EMERGED TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK Part 5: Final Deathmatch Xav's POV And there we have it. The dome has shrunk into just the corn and the podiums. I see 2 other girls. I am almost there, I only need to end this now. I take a leap for it straight towards a girl, with my knife in my hand. Ash's POV Suddenly the boy jumps at me. I take a leap for it, and he falls to the ground. Suddenly I see an arrow fly straight past my ear. Tori's POV My arrow just misses. The boy comes for me, and slices me in the toe. I screech in pain. How can this be it? I don't give up and take a leap for him as well. He falls to the ground as the other girl throws her knife straight at him. The knife hits him straight in the head. The girl stares at me. Xav's POV That hurt. I go completely numb. This is the end, and I can't do anything about it. 'Just kill me now!' I scream. I don't want to suffer. I just want to die. Tori's POV 'You really gotta be so cruel? You're just gonna let him suffer?' I say. Even I'm not that cruel. I take my bow and arrow and shoot. BOOM! 'Well sorry, you're supposed to kill people in this game.' The girl says. 'Oh, so we're supposed to kill people?' I reply. I take my bow, and shoot straight at her, the arrow hits her in the face. Suddenly she throws a knife. BOOM! Ash's POV I killed her. Yet I am bleeding to death. So now nobody wins. Great game everbody. Great Game. BOOM! 'Conclusion' So yeah, tell me what you think, of the whole nobody winning thing! ' ' Category:Blog posts